Mimi Geignarde, le point de rupture
by Snigger la courgette
Summary: Mimi ne cherchait pas à se faire remarquer quand elle pleurait, elle cherchait juste un peu d'affection...


_Mimi Geignarde, le point de rupture._

Contrairement à que vous pensez tous, Mimi n'est pas qu'une binoclarde pleurnicharde qui veut se faire remarquer.

C'est juste un fantôme.

Pour devenir un fantôme, il faut avoir des regrets, être une âme en peine.

C'est précisément ce qu'était Mimi Geignarde, une âme en peine.

Pas d'être morte si jeune, mais de ne jamais avoir pu vivre vraiment.

Tout le monde s'est toujours moqué d'elle.

Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Juste parce qu'elle était un peu différente, pas assez belle, pas assez intelligente pour une Serdaigle, elle était rejetée.

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis.

Enfin si, un, mais il était devenu Serpentard.

Après sa répartition, il s'était mit à l'ignorer et à se moquer d'elle.

Ils étaient amis depuis leur 5ans.

Une grande amitié finit par une stupide répartition.

Mais Mimi avait tenu le coup, elle n'avait pas pleuré.

Elle était devenue solitaire, elle avait une table à la bibliothèque qui lui était réservée, personne ne s'en approchait.

Dans sa salle commune aussi, personne ne l'approchait.

Elle n'avait pas d'excellentes notes et n'était même pas jolie, pourquoi viendrait-on la voir?

Personne ne la trouvait assez intéressante pour parler avec elle.

On ne faisait que se moquer d'elle.

Mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle supportait, essayant de les ignorer.

Malgré tout, elle essayait d'aider les autres, de leur faire plaisir.

Un jour, elle s'était entreposée entre des serpentards et un poufsouffle.

Elle avait gagné le duel mais le poufsouffle s'était échappé.

Le lendemain, il ne la remercia même pas, il se moqua d'elle.

Les serpentards avaient raconté qu'elle avait lamentablement perdu contre eux.

Les autres les avaient cru.

Comment Mimi aurait-elle pu battre 5 serpentards en duel?

Tout le monde avait ri d'elle mais elle ne pleura pas.

Elle subissait jour après jour les moqueries et les méchancetés.

Mais elle tenait bon, elle ne craqua pas.

Même quand son ancien «ami» versa intentionnellement son repas sur elle.

Jamais une larme ne coula sur ses joues.

Mimi restait forte parce qu'elle était amoureuse, elle aimait un griffondor.

Il se moquait d'elle, bien sur mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Tout simplement parce qu'elle l'avait vu entrain d'aider celui qui l'avait trahie.

Car même après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle pensait toujours à lui comme à son ami.

Si il s'était donné la peine de lui demander pourquoi, elle lui aurait répondu qu'on oublie pas 6 ans d'amitié comme ça.

Malgré tout ce qu'on disait d'elle, Mimi avait un grand cœur, elle n'aimait jamais à moitié.

On pourrais aussi dire qu'elle était naïve.

Lorsque le grinffondor de ses rêve l'invita au bal de noël, elle accepta sans hésiter.

Elle ne se posa pas de question, elle était tellement heureuse.

Elle se fit aussi belle qu'elle pu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle chercha son cavalier.

Elle était heureuse, il l'avait acceptée comme elle était.

Mais elle le vit avec une autre, naïvement, elle lui demanda qui était-ce.

Il lui répondit que c'était sa petite amie et que Mimi avait été bien idiote de croire que quelqu'un s'intéresserait à elle.

Mimi resta sans bouger au milieu de la grande salle.

Tout le monde riait et se moquait d'elle.

Mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle avait été trahie.

Encore.

Son regard se planta dans le regard de son «ami».

Elle li envoya un regard chargé de tristesse et d'acceptation amère.

Elle avait compris, cette fois.

Personne ne voulait d'elle et personne ne voudrait jamais d'elle.

Elle sentait ses forces la quitter alors que le chagrin se faisait de plus en plus présent.

Les larmes montaient à ses yeux mais elle les retenaient.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

Cependant, lorsqu'Olive Hornby se moqua de ses lunettes, elle craqua.

Elle était arrivé à son point de rupture.

Doucement, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Elle put croiser le regard ahuri de son «ami».

C'était le seul à savoir qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis qu'elle avait 3 ans.

Et les autres continuaient de se moquer.

Mimi se réfugia dans les toilettes des filles du du deuxième étage.

Elle y pleura longtemps.

Elle, qui n'en avait jamais voulu à personne, en voulait maintenant au monde entier.

Elle décida de ne plus jamais se laisser faire.

C'est ainsi que, lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'un garçon dans les toilettes, elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée.

Elle allait lui crier de partir, de la laisser tranquille mais elle croisa deux yeux jaunes.

Elle ne sut jamais vraiment ce qui se passa mais elle mourut.

Lorsqu'Olive vint la chercher, elle retrouva le corps de Mimi.

Morte.

Mimi savait que personne ne serait triste.

Alors elle décida de hanter Olive.

Mimi fit bien attention à ne pas être vu par personne d'autre.

Tous croyaient qu'Olive était devenue folle.

Des années plus tard, Mimi revint dans les toilettes où elle était morte.

Elle y resta.

Depuis, elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer.

Elle laissait couler les larmes qu'elle avait si longtemps retenu.

Elle laissait aller sa colère sur ceux qui osaient venir se moquer d'elle.

Personne ne l'avait jamais aimée, elle en voulait au monde entier.

Elle ne su jamais que son «ami» avait veillé à arrêter le coupable.

Il avait pensé qu'Hagrid était le coupable.

Il voulut lui même faire justice mais le professeur Dumbledore l'arrêta.

Il passa le reste de sa vie à chercher vengeance.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement des forces du mal.

Jusqu'au jour où il apprit qui était le vrai coupable.

Il devint un membre important de l'ordre du phénix, même à 60 ans.

Lorsqu'il appris que le fantôme de Mimi était resté à Poudlard, il s'y rendit.

Il dut attendre une semaine avant que Mimi ne daigne se montrer, elle lui en voulait toujours.

La trahison restait bien présente dans le cœur de Mimi.

Jusqu'au moment où il s'excusa.

Il était un homme fier et il s'était excusé.

Bien sur, il ne l'avait pas fait immédiatement, ils avaient d'abord paré.

Mais lorsqu'il s'était excusé, Mimi se sentit bien, libérée.

C'est ainsi que le fantôme de Mimi disparu.

Elle partit heureuse, le cœur léger.

Mimi ne cherchait pas à se faire remarquer, quand elle pleurait, elle cherchait juste un peu d'affection.

* * *

><p>J'ai écrit ce petit one-shot spécialement pour Eleyon. J'aime bien Mimi, je voulais écrire sur elle. Je trouve qu'on la traite mal, que ce soit dans le livre ou dans certaines fictions.<p>

Je vais bientôt écrire une fic sur Mimi(basée sur ce one-shot) avec l'aide de Temperance01. Si vous avez aimé, vous pourrez y faire un petit tour quand elle sera postée!


End file.
